Ezreal's Grand Voyage
by lb54
Summary: Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer is one who thrives on and lives for adventure and exploration. What starts as an attack on Bandle City leads to a voyage all over Valoran
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is the spinoff I was referencing from the very beginning of the Grandmaster of the League. I think that lately my writing has improved, so maybe I can tackle this story and deliver in a better way. It might be pretty solid, it might not be. We'll see. As for the timeline, the story takes place about a week before the start of the Grandmaster of the League. Enjoy! – lb54

Chapter 1

I'm Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer. My title makes me seem like some pretentious douche, but I take my work seriously. Right now I am on a ship headed to Bandle City from Piltover with one of my colleagues, Heimerdinger. The High Council gave us permission to leave before the season was over to tend to these matters. Heimerdinger was the science and brains of this operation, I was the explorer that made sure we found what we needed to find. I found myself leaning against the port side of the boat, just taking in breaths of the fresh ocean air. Nothing beat the wide, expansive waters, and our trip wasn't going to be short.

I was dressed in my normal casual attire with my brown leather jacket and cargo pants. I had brought along my spelunking outfit, but that was packed away in my bags in the underbelly of the ship. I caught a glimpse of my colleague Heimerdinger walking up on my left. He spoke, "Ezreal. We need to look over our plans!" He spoke extremely quickly and in a high-pitched voice. I groaned, we had already gone over these plans at least seven times since we departed, and that was only 2 hours ago. I rolled my eyes and entered the ship's tight cabin to once again go over these plans with Heimer, at least it would shut him up for the time being.

"Bandle City. Home of the Yordles, many scientific advancements. One man-" I cut him off "Wants to take over the science department over at the institute, but he needs to find some old, weathered down piece of technology buried in the Voodoo Lands. My job is to go search for this thing, whatever it is, and bring it back so that we can figure out what he intends to do. I understand Heimer, we have already gone over this multiple times." He spoke, but I knew exactly what he was going to say, so our voices in perfect sync said, "Reviewing your plan of action never hinders progress." I shrugged and left the cabin.

While working with one of the smartest people in all of Valoran had its perks, it certainly had its drawbacks. We were rounding the Zaunite peninsula, letting me catch a glimpse of the troubled city-state. Honestly the place wasn't as bad as people gave it credit. If you took out the crazy chemists and mad scientists, Zaun wouldn't be too bad of a place to live. Of course, power meant everything to Zaun, and the ones with the most power controlled everything. Dr. Mundo, Singed, and Warwick ran the entirety of Zaun, and no one really had any say against it. Maybe one day the place would change for the better, but I'm sure that day wasn't anytime soon.

Day turned into evening, and then into night. Heimer beckoned me to come into the cabin for dinner, and I obliged. The meal wasn't anything too spectacular, just some bread and canned soup, but it would work fine. My bed was in the underbelly of the ship, and there I went to lay down and rest. We would pass Noxus by morning, which was the half-way point for the journey. My eyes closed and I doze off into a dreamless sleep.

My eyes were shot open as I heard footsteps from above. It was early morning by now, with the sun barely peaking over the horizon, and the boat had come to a stop. That wasn't a good sign. I jumped out of bed and primed a Mystic Shot on my bow, ready to fire at any intruders. When I opened the door to come into the captain's chair, I saw a familiar and dreaded visage of none other than Gangplank, the Saltwater Scourge. He spun in the chair as I fired my Mystic Shot right into his jolly grin. He recoiled grabbing his face and pulling up his pistol to fire. If there was anything I had learned over the years, it was to cut the drama as soon as possible. He shot, still holding his hand over his eyes, and the bullet simply pierced to the left of me. I shot an Essence Flux at him, knocking him back into the chair once again before nailing him with another Mystic Shot.

He started flailing around wildly before shooting his gun into the air to signal his men from to enter from the left. I used my abilities as fast as I could, and right as a scimitar came slashing down onto me, I used my Arcane Shift clear out of the cabin. I then saw Heimerdinger and our captain tied up to the mast of the ship. I untied them quickly, but heard footsteps from behind once again, and a loud click. "Play time's up, laddie!" Gangplank shouted angrily. I knew I could outsmart this man, so I simply raised my hands up over my head before Arcane Shifting at an angle on top of the cabin, and took a Mystic Shot at him, hitting him square the chest. He reeled again, but took aim and fired. I felt the bullet graze off my arm, leaving a small wound. I couldn't use my Arcane Barrage because that would destroy the entire ship, so I just stuck to moving and firing in circles around Gangplank before I could see him visibly weakened while I only had a small wound on my arm.

"Gangplank, I guess you never learn. On the Fields of Justice I always make a fool out of you, and here is no exception. The only difference here is that I will show you mercy and let you leave with your men. And I mean for you to do that right this second." Gangplank snarled and brought up his pistol. He really didn't learn. He fired and I Arcane Shifted right behind him, took his sword and sliced into his side causing him to fall over, blood pouring out. He grimaced in pain and said, "Ok lad, I will leave ye be, but watch where you sail cause these waters be mine." I laughed at him as he walked the plank back to his ship, and immediately left.

This was my chance to catch them off-guard, and got on top of the railing of our ship, and waited for them to get far away. I charged up my Arcane Barrage, and cut the ship in half horizontally. That would slow them down from terrorizing anyone else. Our captain started our ship up, and we kept on our journey, happy to cut ourselves free from the pirates that attempted to stop our journey. Heimerdinger was grateful all through breakfast and even for the rest of the day. We had lost a few hours of time, but still not bad enough to warrant having an extra day tacked onto the trip. We would just be arriving in Bandle City two or three hours later than we had planned to.

I was alone standing on the railing, my wound on my arm now patched up and cleaned. We passed Noxus, another very powerful city-state. The city was like a lesser Zaun, still driven by power-hungry individuals, except there was some order to the government. Noxians, I hate those guys. It always seemed to be Noxians giving me trouble when it came to my spelunking journeys or explorations into old ruins, not entirely sure why. If anything, the recent treaties only gave Noxus more power than necessary with their philosophy regarding war being much more aggressive than their greatest enemy, Demacia. The latest treaties gave both city-states a territorial advantage against their enemy, but also gave up a territorial advantage. So far, the stalemate had not changed one bit, and I assumed they would be at war for the next 20 years before one of their beloved leaders died of old age.

The High Council felt as if they were the world peace department, and came up with all these laws and treaties to try and limit war. An interesting fellow who recently came to power created this latest treaty. His name is Hippalus, and honestly the guy seems like one of the most sketchy dudes I have ever met and that's saying something. It's strange to think about why someone would willingly increase tensions between city-states by creating more border control conflicts. I shook my head, it wasn't something I could do anything about, at least not right now. Valoran as a whole was doing rather well with the Freljord just coming to peace with all of their clans, and the Noxus and Ionia conflict being sorted out a few years back has only led to Valoran being quiet, and solely about the Demacia and Noxus conflicts.

Being an adventurer and explorer of the world, I have seen just about everything Valoran has to offer, however I still have not been to this place called Urtistan. I intend to set up an expedition to go there after this Bandle City mess gets straightened out. I know that Zilean lives there by himself, but it's honestly too interesting of a place to just not go to; there has to be something interesting there for me to take a look at.

It had been a couple hours since we passed Noxus, and in the distance, I saw Blue Flame Island, with its port city Bilgewater. Gangplank was a citizen of Bilgewater, and he was just like his father, always trying to rob people of their goods or take their lives. I had been to Bilgewater on a few occasions, but mostly I would check out the lesser isles to the east of Blue Flame. It always made me wonder about what else could be out there. I mean there was always the Shadow Isles, but past that, no one really knew. No one really cared. I planned on being the first explorer to go further than Valoran and discover something new.

Night had fallen again, but the faint lights of Bandle City were in the distance. We were almost there, only a little bit more to go, an hour at the most. I joined Heimerdinger for a bit of tea before we docked, and walked up the docks into Bandle City where we would spend the night. I hadn't counted on seeing anyone that wasn't a yordle, so I was a bit surprised to see Janna waiting for us outside the hotel. She was wearing her typical hextech uniform, and her hair was a wonderful walnut brown, flowing in the wind that she herself creates. Her and I were decent friends, but were never anything more than that. Her and I made a pretty good team in the bottom lane on Summoner's Rift over the years, and so we knew each other pretty well.

"Hey Janna! Didn't expect to see you here, how are you?" She smiled warmly, her sweet blue eyes locking with mine, "I'm doing quite well Ezreal. Heimerdinger informed me about this mission, and I decided to take a little shortcut to meet you all here." I nodded and said, "So, do you know what we're looking for exactly?" She raised an eyebrow before replying with a slight tease, "Isn't that your job to find out what to look for?" We shared a chuckle before she continued saying, "No, I wasn't able to pry anything from the man. Although you might be shocked to know who it is." I was intrigued. "It's Viktor, the Machine Herald here in Bandle City. I know you thought it was just a resident yordle, but oh no, this guy means serious business, and I advise that we proceed with caution." Viktor was definitely not who I expected to be behind this whole scheme, and while we didn't have the details of what was going on yet, I could tell that this was going to be pretty major. It was one thing for some random chump to try and take over the secrets of Bandle City's science department, but for a mastermind of technology to attempt… that meant something else entirely. The three of us checked into our hotel rooms and slept in preparation for the beginning of our investigation tomorrow.

When I woke up the next morning at dawn, I got dressed and got some coffee from the hotel lobby. I was the first of us to wake up, and as such I had a little time to read some newspapers considering I had no idea what was really going on, none of us did really. I was shocked to find out that Viktor had been using yordles as test subjects for his physical augmentations and then using the successful ones to break into the university. Fortunately for Bandle City, Teemo, Tristana, and Lulu were strong enough to hold until we arrived. Heimer and Janna both got up at similar times and joined me in the lobby, Janna enjoying a cup of coffee while Heimer passed.

"So, he has been using yordles as test subjects, and then uses them to break into the university. That's really fucked up actually." Janna nodded in agreement, "What do you think we should do Ezreal?" I shot her a look and said, "Does it look like I'm the one in charge? Heimer is the one with the plan, what do you think?" We both turned to Heimerdinger expecting some sort of elaborate response, but only said, "This is not something I am very good at doing. No, the plan is fine. We will stop him by finding the technology buried away." I shook my head, a little frustrated. "Heimer, we don't exactly have time to go digging around looking for some scrap tech. We have a serious problem on our hands, and I don't think the yordles are going to appreciate us finding this thing only to come to a conclusion that is already known." Janna seemed to agree with me, but Heimer shook his head, adamant that his plan was going to be fine.

"The technology that we find could easily tell us why he is really here, what is his weakness." My frustrations were growing by the second, "Look, I'll say it again, we don't have the luxury of time on our side. And why the hell is there a random piece of technology in the middle of the Voodoo Lands that I have to go look for anyways? And how do you know that it's even remotely related to Viktor?" I was standing now, my voice raised a little sharply at the little man. He simply looked up at me and said, "Because, the technology in the Voodoo Lands is none other than my own. I received a signal from it showing Viktor inspecting it before the tracker was disabled as well as the camera. However before he disabled all of that, he removed what I believe to be an important chip off the motherboard. Also, I have made many gadgets that end up in the Voodoo Lands that I can't pinpoint which one it was exactly, and therefore once I find out which it is, I can find our which chip he took, and then find out why he took that chip. Does that make more sense for you now Ezreal?" I was actually impressed. Heimerdinger wasn't the best at communicating what he was thinking, but when you pushed him, his genius was revealed.

"Ok, I feel a bit better about this now. That's the explanation I needed in the first place. What's the next piece in the plan Heimer?" He ran over his thoughts ever so briefly before saying, "We meet up with Teemo and then you leave for the Voodoo Lands. Janna will help with defending the university while I run over the logs and security footage. We should have a better idea where we stand once you return." I understood loud and clear what I was to do, I just couldn't promise how long it would take me to locate just a piece of tech with a missing chip in the middle of the Voodoo Lands.

We departed from the hotel to meet up with Teemo who was the captain of the guard of Bandle City. When we got there, I met my old friend with a warm smile, although he was in a very solemn and serious mood, and didn't return the smile. "Hey Teemo, how are you pal?" I asked, grinning a bit. He kept his solemn expression and stated boldly, "I would love to be able to exchange formalities with you Ezreal, but we are in dire times right now. There is no time or energy to be used on them." I took the grin off my face and kept my seriousness about myself. He spoke again in his little voice, keeping his stern tone, "Heimer and Janna, I am glad to be able to have your assistance on the inside. Ezreal, I will give you a transmitter that you can use to contact us from the Voodoo Lands. As I'm sure you know, the Voodoo Lands are very dangerous, so please be careful." He handed me what seemed to be a small marble. I rubbed it and it glowed a light blue color. "Speak into it when you need some assistance out there. I hope we won't have to send for you, but just in case, we are able to do so." I nodded. "Ezreal, you are looking for a missing micro-processor within a golem unit. I do not know what model or what color the golem unit was, but the micro-processor fits into a golden slot." I understood. Janna wished me good luck, and gave me a little burst of wind to help me along faster.

Off I went, north of Bandle City and into the Voodoo Lands. It felt great to be out exploring again, and little did I know, this was only the beginning of my grand adventure…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I took a little vacation to go hunting for a few days, so I am more than aware of how long this has just been sitting here not being written. I promise to churn out some chapters this week as I will be in town this upcoming weekend, and I will hopefully try to finish up the Grandmaster of the League by the end of this week. Remember to follow my twitter lb54FanFic for all updates or questions you may have for me, I will be sure to answer them all! – lb54

Chapter 2

The Voodoo Lands were a bizarre place. A barren wasteland seemed inhospitable to begin with, but this place was home to none other than the Gray Order. Their endless pursuit of arcane knowledge took its toll on the land, slowly turning the once vibrant forests into the derelict wasteland seen today. The ground was topsoil mixed with what seemed to be ash, so whenever you took a step, it made a crunching noise and left a distinct footprint behind. Each step sank about 2 centimeters into the ground, which at first seemed like nothing, but after traveling for miles added up to a great deal of energy wasted on simply lifting your foot an extra couple of centimeters per step. The Gray Order was in hiding, and if there was a better place on Valoran to hide without being pursued, this was the place to be. Heimerdinger launched test subjects from Bandle City here for the sole reason that they would be irrecoverable, and should they cataclysmically fail, the destruction would be concentrated into an area of low population where the damage would be far away from civilization.

I began my search from the southern end of the Voodoo Lands, and started to ponder where in the hell a golem unit would be out here, and what specific one it could be. I remembered that I had the marble to ask for help, but I just started searching, I couldn't ask for help already. The land had deep scars in it with lava visible at the bottom of the fissures. I could make out a rather odd-looking rock face to the north some ways, so I decided to walk that way, careful not to step into something dangerous. While this place didn't get its name for nothing, the creepiest part of it all was only the dead trees. Other than that, the place was just empty. I heard a grinding noise and immediately stopped.

I listened again and heard it coming from where the rock face was. Maybe I would find something out here after all. A few more minutes of crunching through the ashen dirt, I finally arrived at the rock face to see a robotic golem picking up and putting down boulders of various sizes, and occasionally grinding them on the rock face. I curiously approached it, and it's singular blue eye shot me a glance before dropping the huge boulder in its hands. It turned towards me and stopped doing what is was doing.

"Humanoid detected. Scanning for possible entries… Ezreal the Prodigal Explorer. How are you?" It said in its robotic tones. "Hello. What are you doing?" The Golem turned to its left, looking at the rock face and then back to me before saying. "I was given the task to grind down some boulders and begin making a quarry." A quarry? "Who issued that command?" The golem took a second before responding, "That information is outside of your access level, I am sorry." With that he turned back to the boulder, and started grinding down the rock face once again.

What in the hell? I took out the marble, and rubbed it. It shone blue, and a projected image of Heimerdinger was visible. "Ezreal. Any progress?" I set the marble down, facing him towards the golem. He took a look at it before saying, "Oh. That is interesting. Golem unit! Attention!" The golem dropped what it was doing and immediately walked over to Heimerdinger's projection. It scanned it before saying, "Heimerdinger detected. Hello creator." It said. Heimer asked exactly what I had. "What are you doing?"

"I am grinding down boulders to begin making a quarry like Viktor instructed me to." We looked at each other before Heimer replied, "Retrieve database entry on Viktor. When did you see him last?" The golem scanned through some files, its blue eye turning yellow while it searched. When it got to what it needed, the eye switched back to its blue. It replied, "244 minutes, 32 seconds and 444 milliseconds was last contact with Viktor."

"Where did he go?" Heimer asked immediately. The golem's eye turned back to its yellow color before back to blue again, replying, "He continued in the north direction. According to my estimates, the probably of going to the Gray Order headquarters is at 88.765% chance." Heimer commanded the golem to show me where the Gray Order's HQ was. The golem processed the command, and started walking to the north. I picked up the pebble, and Heimer said "good luck!" And then his projection was gone.

The golem was moving at a rather fast pace; I imagine he was created for moving over rough terrain such as this. I struggled to keep up, and it seemed like the walk was taking forever, but finally I could see a shoddy, run-down house in the distance. It was a functional 2 story, although it was created out of the dead trees seen around the Voodoo Lands, so the entire house seemed to be warped and leaning to the right just slightly. The derelict entryway was sagging due to wind damage, and there was a very large amount of dust from the ground settling on everything outside the house.

I followed the golem inside, and we quickly found out that we were definitely alone, and decided to investigate around the house to try and find some of Viktor's location. We found some sort of technology, a chip that looked like it had been ripped off of a machine. I rubbed the marble, and Heimer's projection was clear once again. He ordered the golem to scan the chip. "Model A-1M4F4G" the golem announced in its robotic tones. Heimer appeared to be deep in thought before he sent out another order to the golem, "Retrace this back to its owner, use the beacon." The golem's blue eye turned a fierce orange, and a beam came out of its eye, covering the chip in its glorious light before his eye turned yellow, and immediately barged out the front door once again, leaving me in the dust.

I ran after the golem, and rubbed the marble getting rid of Heimer's projection once again. I ran my fastest to try and keep up, but this golem wouldn't slow down at all. It seemed like an eternity passed before the golem stopped, and began to start digging. The grey dirt flew upwards as the golem rapidly descended into the ground. I lost sight of him even when looking straight down into the hole before his head popped back above the surface, another golem being drug right underneath. The golem threw this other one out on the ground, and his eye turned a green color, and he looked directly at me, not saying anything.

I guess this was my cue to rub the marble, and I did so, bringing Heimer's projection back and he needed to only take a glance before coming to his conclusion. "Just as I expected. A quarry you say? Viktor is looking for what I believe to be precious metals within the Voodoo Lands. His methods of obtaining said metals is of course, not a very civil one, but it is clear he intends to use these metals to create more machines. The metal? Astrium. Precious as it is rare: Extremely. I have used Astrium on a few occasions to create very advanced machines that are capable of self-thought, but the metal is extremely restrictive as far as malleability is concerned, however someone of his capability could construct something quite dangerous." I really had no idea how this concerned me at all, I was just an explorer, I'm no hero.

"Listen Heimer, I'm sure this is all very important, but you have to understand I'm not some savior. I'm just an explorer who can fight well. If you want me to go chasing this guy down, you have the wrong guy. If you want someone to explore some ruins for you, you have the right guy." Heimer looked a little disappointed in that response, but I could tell he understood. "Ezreal, if you would be kind enough to help us in cutting off his escape route from Bandle City, we could part on good terms." That seemed fair enough to me.

The Voodoo Lands is one of the strangest places on Valoran, unique in its desertedness. I felt like there was something important missing, as if I was just walking through here missing the gigantic sign placed right in front of my feet, but that was absurd. There wasn't a chance that I would miss something that major. We marched southward out of the Voodoo Lands to return to Bandle City, and the normal bustle and noise of the city was completely gone. The golem unit returned to the city's science facility, and I walked there as well trying to find Heimerdinger.

When I arrived, I saw Janna and Viktor fighting against each other, Janna throwing tornados, and Viktor shooting lasers. The fight was intense, and just as I was about to Arcane Shift into battle, the ceiling caved in from above on top of me. I felt as if all the air had been sucked out of my lungs, and I opened my eyes to see the golem unit on top of me, in between the ceiling and me. I rolled out from underneath the golem. It's eye was a light pink color and it faced me before saying, "My importance level to the mission is lower than yours by 92.8874%, my critical failure is worth the preservation of the mission. Do not fail." And its eye sputtered before going out, turning back to its grey color, and then off.

I actually felt a little sad, but then realized it was just a golem and there was more at stake. I Arcane Shifted into the main lab, and saw Viktor had Janna pinned in a corner, his laser charging up. I pulled my bow back and fired a Mystic Shot hitting his laser perfectly and disabling it. He turned towards me and threw out a device that made me feel like my weight had increased by tremendous amounts, and I fell to my knees. The robotic man slowly approached me, and looked down upon me. "You will be an excellent addition to the glorious evolution" He rose his hand up, palm facing me, and I shut my eyes, bracing for the extreme pain sure to come.

The next couple of seconds felt like hours. My body felt weightless, and I felt as if I was floating, and then flying through the air. I opened my eyes to see Janna channeling her Monsoon right in front of Viktor sending both of us flying backwards at an extreme rate. I had the upper hand, and had to seize this opportunity to end Viktor once and for all. I Arcane Shifted to an advantageous position mid-flight, and charged my Arcane Barrage. Viktor was still falling when my wave of energy pierced through him, causing him to immolate before smashing hard into the ground.

Unfortunately I had put a huge wall in the side of the lab, but Viktor was barely moving after that one. I heard something to my left, and turned to see Heimerdinger and Teemo running through the rubble to reach us. Heimer approached quickly and spoke hastily, "Good job Ezreal, collateral damage is to be expected, don't worry about that." Teemo looked a little annoying by that comment before he piped up, "Yeah you took out more than just that wall. Don't worry, I don't think anyone got hurt, and Viktor is apprehended for the time being. Let's go arrest him." The four of us approached the smoldering man who was barely alive.

Viktor spoke in his now harsh, smoky tone, "You are now targets. I only wanted to further the evolution, I didn't even want anything in this city. You fools, I would just leave you if you gave me Astrium." Heimer asked him, "Why are you so interested in Astrium? If you wanted to create great machines that were able to stand the test of time, wouldn't you use Darksteel?" Viktor began to laugh, heartily at first before coughing heavily. "No, Darksteel is what the Demacians and Noxians use for their pathetic weapons. I create true weapons. I create the future, they emulate the past." He began coughing again, and Teemo slipped on a pair of handcuffs that glowed blue, and cyan chains began to wrap around Viktor's body binding him from movement.

Teemo whistled, and a large group of yordles came to carry Viktor off to what I presumed to be the jail, or maybe they were going to ship him off. Heimer spoke up, "Very interesting that one. I will have to stay here to monitor everything he does or try to do. Maybe I can find clues." He turned to Janna and I. "You two can do whatever you please, I do not require your assistance here any longer, but should you choose to stay, I could find things for you to do, but I do not blame you if you want to leave." I nodded, and waved to the three as I began to leave.

All this high-octane stuff didn't leave much time for just enjoying the cozy little city that was Bandle City. Since yordles were around 90% of the population, most people lived in small huts on the outskirts of city, coming into the more modernized downtown sector for work. While Bandle City was the home city of the yordles, many had left for Piltover to pursue their own ambitions. Bandle was certainly far away from the rest of the world since it was isolated in the southeastern part of Valoran, so pursuing careers in the science field were rare within the city itself. I was walking down the largest street in the city, making my way over to the general store when I heard Janna call my name behind me.

"Ezreal!" I turned and faced the Storm's Fury in all her beauty. She looked a little distressed. "What's wrong Janna?" I asked. She took in a deep breath and replied, "I never got to thank you for what happened in there." I started laughing, small chuckles at first that turned into almost full belly laughter. "Are you kidding me? You saved my ass. If you didn't jump in when you did, I would be an android right now." She blushed just a little bit, and asked, "Where are you going now?"

I hadn't thought of anywhere in particular, so I answered with a simple, "I dunno, just wherever I guess." I couldn't tell if that answer was good enough for her or not, but she perked herself up, clearing a little excited, and asked me hastily, "Do you need someone to come with you? I would love to go exploring with you." Did I hear that correctly? Well, she was gorgeous, there was no denying that. I thought back to our times on Summoner's Rift and how we got along, and I guessed it would be ok. "Yeah sure, although we need to pick up a lot of stuff if we are going to be out there long."

I turned around and gestured for her to keep up with me. "I've been all around Valoran once before, but there are some places and some people I wouldn't mind visiting again. Since we are in the offseason, I figured we could head up to Freljord and hang out with Olaf and company." She was slightly in awe and said, "I have never been up there, I heard it's beautiful." I nodded to her, "Yeah it really is a nice place. Cold as all hell, but very nice. Let's go get our supplies." We went into the general store, and I picked up the standard tools that I didn't have with me, or in my bag back at the hotel.

Two climbing hooks, two pairs of snowshoes, two large canteens, a rope, and a backup rope. Everything else I either had, or could pick up on the way up to Freljord; the yordles didn't have much of a selection for exploration tools, and Janna already had some essentials like her goggles and warm clothes. The two of us gathered our bags from the hotel, and started our journey northward through the Voodoo Lands once again. Our route would take us just along the eastern side of the Shurima Desert, and through the Mogron Pass up north to the Institute, where we would board a train for Demacia. From Demacia we would travel by foot north to Freljord.

Little did I know my second time around Valoran would be much more different than I expected…

Author's Note- Holy crap this chapter was hard to write due to a lot of factors. First off, I wrote half of it before going on my hunting trip, I returned back home pretty exhausted and wrote just a little. Today I knocked out the ending, and my goodness it's difficult to write when your brain feels fried. I do plan on writing another chapter of The Grandmaster of the League today, and then doing 2 more chapters- one of each- tomorrow.


End file.
